Guardian Angel
by kitkatmreow
Summary: Nils, an angel in charge of escorting souls to heaven or hell, saves Raivis' life when it was his turn to die. As punishment, Nils is ordered to be Raivis' guardian angel and must do everything to keep the boy safe.


**AN: This is actually something I dreamed about a few nights ago. The thought has been going through my mind for a few days and I finally got around to writing it. I didn't look over it after writing it so there may be some mistakes. Also, I apologize if I got Norway's character wrong in any way. I am a Latvia roleplayer, but have never roleplayed or written Norway before.**

.

Most people would be excited about the end of the school day, when teachers announce the end of class and everyone rushes out of the door to get home, and with Raivis it was no exception. Once the last period of the day ended he was out the door as fast as he could through the thick group of student that crowded the front doorway. He tried hard not to bump into anybody, but it just wasn't possible. After a few frantic apologies, Raivis finally got out onto the sidewalk and sighed in relief.

The high school was on the corner of two very busy streets and was located on a college campus, meaning many college students drive to and from their different classes on those streets. Everyone at the school kept this in mind and always used the crosswalk to get to the bus stop. Raivis on the other hand, never followed that unspoken rule. Everyone crowded around the crosswalk after school, trying to get to the other side of the street to either go home or get on the bus, and Raivis did not so well with crowds at all.

After quickly jogging across the parking lot, he stopped. On that particular day, the street seems to be busier than usual. He look over at the crosswalk, watching a large group of students run and jog across the street. Maybe he could time this right. When the light turned red and students crossed, he could run quickly across the street and arrive perfectly safe on the other side. Just as he decided to use this plan, the light became red.

Raivis started across the street, running at first but then slowing down to a walk about hallway across. Just as he was about to reach the other side of the street safely, he felt something push his back hard, sending him forward and falling down on the grass on the side of the road.

"I-I'm sorry!" Raivis shouted out of habit. "I-I didn't mean to get in your way!" He was almost scared to see who had pushed him. What if it had been a big mean guy? Raivis certainly did not want to get in a fight with any one, let alone a big, mean, scary guy. But as he looked up, Raivis saw no scary guy. In fact, all he saw were people crowded around him, staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh man, are you okay?" A third year boy asked. That set everyone off and questions were fired left and right.

"Are you hurt?"

"You shouldn't have done that! Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Did you get hit?"

"What happened out there?"

Not knowing the answer to any of these questions, Latvia stayed silent. The only thing he did was sit up and stare wide-eyed at everyone around him. What did happen? Who pushed him? By the questions everyone was asking, they didn't know either. He looked behind him at the street, but there was no one there either; just some students crowding around the edge of the road, staring at Raivis with a worried expression.

What happened?

.

"He's not yours, you know."

Nils stayed silent, pretending to be more interested in the ceiling than anything Arthur was saying. Arthur did not seem pleased at all by this. He crossed his arms and glared daggers at the other. Nils still couldn't have cared less.

"Listen to me," Arthur growled. Nils obeyed, but not happily. He rolled his eyes slightly and sighed as he looked down. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You are not a guardian angel, let alone Raivis' guardian angel. That little stunt you pulled today messed everything up."

"I wasn't going to let the kid die," Nils snapped back.

"But that's your job! You are to escort souls of people who have died!"

"Do you know how hard it is to watch people die? Then I have to lead them to where they will be for the rest of eternity? I've escorted more people to Hell than Heaven! Do you know how hard that is?"

The two glared at each other for a while, making no sound at all. It may have been about a minute of silence until Arthur finally broke it.

"You don't want to watch people die anymore, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Good, because from now on you'll be that kid's guardian angel."

Nils blinked, actually taken aback by what he heard. Nils had never been a guardian angel before. He had never received training for it. He had been escorting souls for more than one hundred years, and it's the only thing he knew how to do.

"You're joking," Nils said in monotone. "That's what it is. You're getting back at me by scaring me. Well, let me tell you, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking," Arthur said. He sounded serious. Really serious. It almost scared Nils. "You are to take over Matthew's job as Raivis' guardian angel immediately."

Nils crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. This job was so stupid. What was it guardian angels did again? Take care of the person or something? Nils had no idea. He had never talked with a guardian angel before, as he never encountered one during his job. When a person is about to die, their guardian angel is dismissed and sent to a new person. Therefore, Nils has never had the chance to talk to them at all.

"This is not an option," Arthur added.

"I know," Nils snapped back.

Without another word, Nils spun around and walked away, still crossing his arms. How was he supposed to take care of this stupid kid? He knew nothing about how to take care of people. And now he was in charge of the life of some random kid? Well, he did kind of ask for it. He was the one that kicked the kid out of the way or that car.

Wasn't it okay if he had a reason for what he did? That kid was so young, he shouldn't be dying; especially not such an innocent looking kid like Raivis.

"Fine," Nils muttered to himself as he walked. "If you want me to take care of the kid, I'll take care of the kid."


End file.
